


Wilde Rose

by Conchitas_daughter



Category: Conchita Wurst - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Some light violence, Uriel is a human, Wilde Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchitas_daughter/pseuds/Conchitas_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a forest somewhere in Austria lives a beautiful young woman. She lives in a little cottage all alone when suddenly one day a handsome young man on a proud white horse arrives. They bond over their love for roses and singing, as well as they both are very polite and romantic. But as Uriel is a soldier, taking a break from a war in a faraway land they can't stay together for too long until he must return. Conchita however does her best to let him have the greatest time of his life, in case something bad would happen to him, but will friendship turn in to something more?</p><p>Based on the German song "Wilde Rose" by Faun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sweet woman in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3, and even though I am just a beginner when it comes to writing I have been waiting to be able to write this story, so I hope you like it. This is for all the unstoppables who love Conchita and wish for more stories with our dear Queen but can't find any. I apologize it's not great, but I'll do my best to make it readable and enjoyable. Perhaps I'll even take requests one day? Who knows, but for now enjoy this story!
> 
> The song is based on a German song called "Wilde Rose" by Faun, so if you've heard it you know what you're up to, and if you haven't and don't like spoilers, then you should probably not listen to it before finishing this story as it's a huge spoiler. But it's such a great song, so I understand if you get impatient!
> 
> Last but not least you might be asking: "Why is she shipped with an Archangel?"
> 
> Well the anwser is easy, me and my lover simply love to roleplay a lot, and how could I resist having my favorite queen in them?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story and I would be very happy if you left your thoughts to me later so I know what I can do better to improve my writing skills!

Once upon a time, there was a little cottage in the woods of Austria. A lovely and kind woman lived there all alone, but everyone knew that she was very kind and caring. Children would often come visit her to get advice as well as they knew she couldn’t resist to give them sweets. It was a little tricky to find the little cottage in the woods, but most of the people who lived around the woods knew where it was located. The trees would hide it pretty good, but once you found it you would come to a beautiful looking yard, filled with flowers everywhere. The wooden cottage was made out of dark oak wood, and it stood out from the bright green forest. The woman who lived in the cottage loved to go out and take care of the flowers, but she didn’t love any flower more than she loved the bright red roses. However, as the fall was coming, the poor roses couldn’t take the cold and they started to die. During winter she would stay inside a lot and warm her fragile body, sitting by the fireplace almost all the time. It might’ve been hard to believe, but she had visitors rather often. Just today she started off her day, walking out to greet the mailman. It was a nice and sunny summer day. The birds were singing and the heat of the sun warmed up her usually cold cheeks. She sat outside, waiting for him to come. She had a tea cup in her hand, getting to both feel the summer and taste it. The smell of fresh green grass and sweet flowers were also in the air, making the mood absolutely lovely. The woman took hold of a spoon, dipping it in the fresh honey she got from the beehives behind her cottage before putting the spoon in her tea. Gently she stirred, taking a deep breath as she relaxed, waiting for her expected visitor. It didn’t take long until she could see the familiar face in the distance, waving to her as he got closer. With a warm smile she waved back, getting up from her seat to greet her visitor.

”Good morning my lady.” He greeted, smiling to her as he opened his bag to grab her mail.

”Good morning sir, I see you brought something for me today as well?” The mailman nodded, handing over the letters, the smile still on his face.

”Indeed I did miss, and it looks like it’s more than usual.” The woman checked the back of one the letters, not seeing any sender.  ”That’s strange?” She said and opened it, only to find a few rose petals inside.  ”That is indeed strange, I wonder where that might’ve come from?” He asked and looked at the letter, not seeing any sender either. That’s when they noticed that there was no receiver written on the letter either.

”You sure this is mine? Where did you get it from?” She asked. The man just shook his head and shrugged.  ”I do remember it was an elegant man on a big white horse that was in town and he dropped it after we’ve had a short talk. I shouted at him, telling him that he had dropped something only for him to say that I should give it to someone. I guess you were the one who got it?” He said. The woman looked at him slightly surprised before laughing.

”Well doesn’t that sound like a strange man? Was he handsome though?” The man just laughed as well, slowly starting to walk away as he had many other houses to visit.  ”Very! Perhaps you’ll see him? Those petals must mean something right?” The woman nodded, taking one of the petals and rubbing it between her fingers, smelling the sweet scent as well as her fingers were getting slightly red from the petal. She walked back to her tea, placing down her mail except the letter with the petals. The letter was a little dirty, but the design of it was very beautiful, and the little wax seal had such a lovely design on it. She smelled the petals once again, not getting enough of the lovely smell of roses that she loved so much. With a smile she put it away, slowly drinking her tea before it got cold.

Later that night as the sun started to go down, the lady brought the petals to the kitchen, taking a silver platter and putting the petals on it, spelling out the word ”Rose”. She placed it on the middle of the table, lighting up a candle and bringing it to her bedroom. Gently she put aside the candle to her bedside table, making sure not to set anything on fire before crawling in to bed. She blew out the candle, setting her head to the pillow and staring out in to the dark for a while. Her heart beating calmly as she listened to all the outside noises. Her cottage was rather small, but she felt safe in it as she had been living there almost her entire life, leaving her family that lived in town to be able to get closer to the woods, as she loved the calm and quiet more than the city life. Ever since she moved in, she hadn’t felt more free. No one was there to tell her what to do and not to do, as well as no one could tell her she was a sinner for simply being who she was. She gently brushed her pillow case with her fingertips as she closed her eyes, listening to the owls making noise outside. As usual it was a calm night alone in her little cottage, but would she be so much alone anymore from now on?


	2. The familiar stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day has arrived. It may seem like a normal day, but today everything will change.

The next morning the woman woke up from loud banging on her front door. Tiredly she got up, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the door as fast as she could. She unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open, seeing a rather tall man with dark brown and very messy hair. His skin was rather pale and his eyes were in a very strange shade of blue, unlike anything the woman had ever seen. He had old and ripped clothes that were very dirty, and you couldn’t even tell they were supposed to be white from the beginning. He smiled kindly, gently moving his hair from his face and putting it behind his ear.

”Good morning miss.” He said. His voice sounded very friendly, and it wasn’t too dark and frightening. The woman actually felt a great kindness in the voice.

”Hello sir, may I help you? Forgive me for my messy appearance, I just got out of bed.” She responded, gently brushing her fingers through her messy hair. She was a little ashamed of letting anyone see her like that, but the man just chuckled and shook his head.

”Oh it’s alright young lady, I am rather early here so I should be the one apologizing for waking you up.” The man’s kind and polite personality felt trustworthy, and the woman smiled, opening the door more.

”It’s alright. You must be hungry though, please come in! ” She said, giving him a friendly smile. The man got a little surprised but walked inside.

”Thank you very much dear.” The woman kept smiling, eventually noticing a white horse on her yard. Her eyes widened a little as she remembered what the mail man had told her yesterday. Was this the man who had given the envelope with roses?

”Oh look at that, looks like someone did get my letter after all.” She soon heard him say inside her kitchen. Quickly she slammed the door closed, hurrying over to him.

”W-Wait a minute! You’re the one who gave the envelope to the mail man?” The man picked up the rose petals from the silver platter, smiling as he smelled them.

”I see you like to be creative too. Tell me, do you like roses?” The woman hurried all the way up to him, grabbing his arm with a steady grip.

”You didn’t answer my question! Who are you?” She asked, slightly stricter this time. The man looked at her, slightly surprised from her sudden tone change, but he kept smiling friendlily and placed down the petals on the platter again.

”My name is Uriel, like the Archangel of Salvation. Actually, pretty much everyone in my family, or rather clan, are named after Archangels. Gabriel for example is my big brother and he protects me as if I was a helpless child.” He said and chuckled. ”But what about you young lady? What’s your name?”

”I-I’m Conchita. I’ve lived alone in this cottage most of my life, planting roses and other kinds of flowers to create a fairytale like area. It’s a lot of fun for the kids, trust me.” She said and chuckled. The man nodded as his smile got bigger and warmer.

”Oh I’m sure the kids would love to come over here. You’ve made a great job at making a lovely fairytale like garden.”

”Well why of course, I am a hard working woman so not a bit of working time may go to waste! ” She said confidently, letting go of his arm. Uriel rolled his eyes playfully and took a gentle grip of her hair.

”Hey young lady, perhaps you need some help with your hair?” He said, brushing his fingers carefully through her messy hair. She would be lying if her cheeks didn’t even get the slightest red. 

”D-Don’t worry about that. I fix it. I’ll go in to the bedroom while you can wait in here!” She exclaimed, hurrying over to her bedroom to hide the obvious blush on her cheeks. Uriel just shook his head at her, sitting down by the table and looking out at the beautiful summer day.

After a while she returned, wearing a old fashioned pure white dress, a big bow hanging from the back. Her black hair had been brushed and it looked much shinier and softer, having a slight wave to it. She had cream colored high heels, tiny bows on them as well. She flipped her hair with a confident smile as she looked at Uriel.

”Well? What do you say? Not too bad right?” She asked and chuckled, noticing how Uriel’s face had gotten a shade redder. At first she smirked teasefully, but the thought of someone thinking that she was cute made her blush as well.

”You’re right. That looks really good on you.” He said with a smile. Conchita shyly looked away and proceeded to start making breakfast. She wanted to ask Uriel if he wanted to eat with her, but was still unsure if she should let him stay. Suddenly a loud growl could be heard, and Conchita was positive it came from the man beside her. ”Do you mind if I ask for something to chew on Miss?” He asked, rubbing his screaming tummy.

”Well if you’re that desperate I suppose I’ll have to make something.” She chuckled, obviously making a joke. Even if she was a bit worried and unsure of who he was, she couldn’t stop checking him out. That was something she didn’t try to deny to herself, that he was extremely good looking. She walked over to the cellar door, opening it and making her way in to the darkness to get the ingredients she needed for the cooking.

”Lady are you sure that you’ll be okay down there? Perhaps I should go down instead?” He shouted, being a little worried.

”No need to yell it’s not that deep. Besides I have been here thousands of times, why would this time be any different?” She got up again, holding some eggs, milk, butter, bread and bacon.

”Well you could slip and hurt yourself. That would be tragic to such a beautiful woman like you.” Conchita froze on the spot, her face bright red. ”What? Weak for compliments?” He asked with a little teaseful smile. Conchita snapped out of her trance and hurried to the stove, getting her frying pan out.

”S-Shut up or I’ll let you starve.” She whispered, but loud enough for Uriel to hear her. He chuckled and leaned to the wall that was beside her.

”You’re cute, can I bring you to the battlefield? Because I’m sure I would never lose if I got to watch such beauty.” Conchita crushed the egg in her hand, Uriel watching the liquid drip down to the pan.

”Could you stop already!? How do you think I’m going to be able to cook with you here being all lovey dovey!? It’s distracting! Soon you get to make your own food!” Uriel just looked at her with shock as she stared right in to his eyes. ”Now let me cook!” She looked down at the pan, grabbing another egg and crushing it in the same way as the other one. Uriel got confus ed, tilting his head as he kept watching her. He thought she had just crushed the first egg like that as a reaction to his flirting, but she really seemed to crack eggs like that.

”Miss, if you don’t mind I would like to cook for you.”

”Why? I am doing just fine! Besides, you’re the guest so you shouldn’t be doing the cooking!” Uriel sighed, she seemed to be a stubborn one. He carefully grabbed her wrists and moved her to the side. Conchita just looked at him, trying not to touch him with her messy hands.

”Let me teach you Miss, here wipe your hands.” He said as he lend over his handkerchief. He then cleaned the pan, seeing the cracked eggs in it. The eggs had a bunch of shell pieces in them, which almost made Uriel gag. He buttered the pan again, Conchita watching him while wiping her hands. Uriel carefully cracked open the eggs and let them fall in to the pan where they quickly started to form in to beautiful eggs. Conchita watched him with an amazed look as he proudly kept making the food.

”I-It looks so easy...” She said as she stared down at the eggs.

”It is easy! You just need to learn the basics.” Uriel flipped the eggs and let them cook on the other side as well, Conchita not taking her eyes off the pan. After a while he grabbed a plate and placed the eggs on it before starting to fry the bacon. Conchita set down the handkerchief to the table before starting to butter four pieces of the bread, giving them a thin layer of butter  
each. She then placed an egg each on each to two of the bread pieces that she had buttered. After a while Uriel had finished the bacon as well and placed two pieces on to the eggs each. Conchita then hurried outside, soon returning with a salad head, washing it, chopping some salad leaves for them, placing them on to the breads as well before placing the last bread pieces on top.

”See, doesn’t that look extremely tasty?” He asked with a big smile. Conchita nodded, feeling her own stomach growl for food.

”It does. Maybe I judged you a bit too fast?” She said and sat down, Uriel handing over one sandwich to her. It looked better than any other dish she had ever seen. The more she stared at the sandwich the more she could feel her mouth water. Uriel noticed this and tilted his head, smiling at her.

”You’re drooling darling.” He said and waited for her reaction. Conchita only blushed and wiped her mouth. He chuckled, sitting on the opposite side of her and bringing his sandwich up to his mouth, taking a bite. Conchita did the same, shyly looking down and taking a bite. The taste was amazing, and it was definitely one of the best things she had eaten in a long time. She was rarely invited to any dinners, so she had to cook for herself. As great as she thought she was, the reality wasn’t quite like that and the food often ended up a little burnt.

”Well? How was it?” Uriel asked, noticing that she was enjoying the meal. Conchita nodded, wiping her face with her hand. Uriel chuckled and shook his head, taking his handkerchief and wiping her mouth with it. ”Not like that darling.” He said, smiling at her. Conchita shyly slapped away his hand, being careful to not hurt him.

”I-I can take care of myself, I am not a child. But yeah, it tasted very good.” She said, looking back at him with slightly red cheeks. Uriel felt his own warm up a little as well, and he gasped as a little smile formed on his lips.

”You think so? Oh that makes me so happy!” Conchita watched him celebrate for himself. He seemed to be quite childish, even if he acted so mature and old earlier, even if he flirted in such a cheesy way.

”You’re welcome dear.” She responded, smiling at him before taking another bite of the sandwich.

After the snack Conchita decided to show Uriel her garden. After all, it was something she loved more than anything else. Uriel watched fascinatedly as she showed every flower and every tree. The garden was in all sorts of colors, blue, white, black, orange, yellow, green, purple, pink, and most importantly, red. The red berries looked great in the little garden, and tasted amazing as well. However, the red roses that had their own little special place was something Conchita was extra proud of. She watered them and picked one, giving it to Uriel.

”Isn’t she lovely?” She asked, watching the flower with such deep love. Uriel looked at it as well, but his eyes always seemed to move back at Conchita. ”She doesn’t have a name yet, but one day I wish to name her.”

”Name her after you, as both of you are so wonderfully beautiful.” He said with a smile. Conchita just looked up to him, being completely confused.

”Why in the world would I want to name a such a special person after myself?” Uriel looked at her for a moment before breaking out in laughter. ”W-What are you laughing at!?” She yelled, being slightly annoyed.

”You’re so silly it’s adorable!” He laughed, holding the rose close to him. Conchita just looked at him, trying not to laugh herself as his laugh was too contagious. He calmed down after a while though, wiping his tears.

”It wasn’t that funny, why did you laugh so much for?” She asked, only to be hugged tightly by Uriel.

”You’re truly something special, can I stay here forever?” He asked, Conchita once again blushing and feeling annoyed. She didn’t know if it was because of his annoyingness, or if she was annoyed at herself for finding him so enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to publish the next chapter sooner! And I am also planning on making many more stories using the songs from the album "Von den Elben" as plots! I am also in the making of various one shot fanfics, so look out for those too if you'd like! Thank you for reading!
> 
> By the way! The angels in the story are NOT the angels from the TV show Supernatrual! Me and my partner have given them their own personalities and looks, just so you know!


End file.
